All these things
by Sarah BVB Hogwarts
Summary: What happens when one of our favourite Gryffindors goes wandering through the corridors at night, and bumps into Draco Malfoy?  I'm not great at summaries apparently...
1. Prologue

I couldn't sleep - I'd spent hours tossing and turning, when I finally gave up and went for a walk through the castle. I walked on autopilot – not realising where my feet were taking me until I got there.

I'd ended up in _**the**_ bathroom.

A few weeks earlier, there had been a fight in there.

_Harry and Draco had been sending spells flying at each other, when Harry had used a spell – no one knew which spell – and Draco had lost a lot of blood. Apparently, a 3__rd__ year had been in one of the cubicles, and had hidden when Draco and Harry started arguing. From what he overheard Snape saying once Harry had left Draco had scars covering his arms, that couldn't be explained by the spell - which had hit his torso. When Snape asked about it, Draco had acted defensive and left._

_Once the story got around Draco's life must've come close to hell. He got food thrown at him at every meal, people told him to go slit his wrists, and I'm pretty sure that most of the letters he received were from other students telling him to just go and kill himself already. I was worried to say the least._

_I might not have liked Draco at all, but I didn't want anyone to make the mistakes I had – that's right. You heard correctly. No need to go back and read it again. I, Neville Longbottom, used to self-harm - and still did occasionally. Being called worthless and stupid your entire life can drive a person to that_

_I couldn't see what Draco's reasons would've been before now. Right now, with all of the abuse, I could see why, but before that? No. He had everything; Parents, Friends, money, no one dared to insult him. He could've been practically running the school if Harry wasn't there. _

When I went into the bathroom, I stopped dead in my tracks, unable to believe what I was seeing.


	2. Chapter 1

I tried to take in the scene before me as I walked in on something I never would've wanted to see. There was a puddle of blood on next to Malfoy, who was sat on the floor leaning against the wall by the sinks. His left wrist was bleeding heavily, and in his right hand he held a muggle pen knife. "What the fuck Malfoy?" I whisper-shouted at him.

"Wow, Longbottom can swear, good to know. I suggest you go back to your common room, and forget you ever saw me, if you know what's good for you." He sneered, but it was weak and I could tell that he wasn't putting any effort into keeping his appearance up right now. I weighed up my options, and decided that he could say what he wanted to me, but I was going to help him – whether he liked it or not, which he probably wouldn't.

"No. I won't." I said it firmly and with a lot more confidence than I felt. "You can't do this to yourself."

"Oh, just fuck off Longbottom. Please?" He said please with such desperation and helplessness in his voice, and when he looked up at me for the first time since I walked in, there were tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"No way in Hell, Malf-Draco."

"Why not? Why the fuck do you get to choose what I do with my life? I thought everyone in this fucking school wanted me to die."

"Nope. I don't want you to die, I don't want you to do this to yourself, and I don't want people to say crap to you like they do."

"Why though?"

"Because I care."

He was silent for a while after that, and then he actually started crying. I cleaned up the blood with a wave f my wand, took the knife from Draco, vanished it, and wrapped a bandage around his wrist, and then sat next to Draco. After a silent debate about it, I put my arm around him. He leaned into me and – once he'd stopped crying – sat with his forehead leaning against my shoulder, shaking.

"Erm... Longbottom?"

"Yeah? And call me Neville."

"Okay... Neville... Can you _not_ tell anyone about this please?" He look nervous and scared, like he thought I was going to leave the bathroom and tell everyone I encountered what had just happened.

"I won't, I promise."

"Okay..."

I had a sudden thought, "Draco, if you ever need someone to talk to, just owl me... I get about 2 hours of sleep a night, so you can literally owl me any time, and I'll reply, okay?"

Draco looked shocked for a minute, and then smiled hesitantly when he realised I was serious. "Yeah, o-okay. Thanks."

"Anytime." I walked him back to the main staircase, and he went down to the dungeons as I went upstairs back to the dormitories and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
